Cold blooded woman
by jin0uga
Summary: Basically just random oneshots of the Saeko Busujima and you, the reader. For all those fans who fantasize about being with Saeko in HOTD. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1 - Hello there pretty woman

-Insert disclaimer here-

A/N: Why did I write this? Because everyone needs some saeko in their lives. Enjoy, and I hope its not too shitty.

0-0-0

You gasp in terror as you tear through the corridors of the school. You are surrounded by all sides, and your heart is beating with fear and adrenaline. Former classmates, teachers, and staff are sluggishly trailing behind you, beads of blood splattering on the cold concrete as they moan and groan hungrily for human flesh.

Face slick with sweat, you bound into one of the classrooms, and slam the door shut. Using the remaining of your strength, you push the desks and chairs against the doors, hoping to keep those _things_ at bay. As futile as it is, you know that you don't want to die in a dingy old classroom being devoured by the undead.

You scamper over to the window and stick your head out, marveling at how the weather seems to be so peaceful in contrast to the chaos happening on the school grounds. You spy your classmates scampering onto the field, screaming their heads off, and draw the attention of several undeads lurking nearby. You watch in horror as they get ripped into pieces of muscle and sinew, and hate yourself a little when you feel relieved that it is not you outside. The door rattles loudly, making you jump. Your nerves are shot, and you can't help but tremble as they throw themselves against the metal door, _over_ and _over_ again. Like a symphony of death that beckons you with each passing second.

In a split second, you make a decision to scale the school walls, because it's either dying at the hands of soulless corpses or splitting your skull on the pavement. You think the second choice sounds infinitely better.

Pulling yourself out the window, you dangle precariously on the ledge. Gulping down the remaining fear swirling in your gut, you begin to scale the wall, heading downwards. A crash signals that the door has been broken down, and your thank kami that you at least had the good sense to get the hell out of there.

As soon as you reach the second floor however, your grip on the shoddy window pane slips, sending you hurtling downwards. The sky looks hauntingly gorgeous as your vision spins out, and you land on the pavement with a sickening thud. Searing pain shoots through your back, and for a minute you wish that you could've died instead. But the human spirit cannot give up so easily, and you struggle to get up. Something warm is sliding down your back – blood maybe? – But the echoing groans of nearby zombies make your pain temporarily forgotten.

Your vision is full of washed out colors, like a disturbing canvas that spreads out in front of you, and you don't know where you're heading. You barely notice the sign, KENDO CLUB, hanging on the wall of the small building as you stumble inside. Your body feels like jelly, and something liquid seeps into your eye. A low whine of pain escapes your lips as you trip over something and crash onto the wooden paneled floor.

It feels cool on your face.

And then, you can feel someone touching you. Something deliciously cool turns your body upwards and you whimper in pain and dizziness. Everything is becoming slightly fuzzy, but you make out a thin silhouette kneeling in front of you.

A slender purple haired girl slides her fingers through your hair, and you can faintly feel her warm breath on your rapidly discoloring face. A low, husky timber pierces through the biting silence of the room.

"Don't move." She says, and strokes your cheek almost pityingly. "You're hurt. Just relax and let me do the rest."

Her assurance is surprisingly sincere, and you can hear something scraping on the floor, as if being dragged. Moans pierce the air once again, and despite your immobility, a urge to get up and run for your life shoots through you.

Despite the pain in your back and the numbness of your shoulder, you use your energy to push yourself up into a sitting position and watch the scene unfold in front of you.

The girl is holding a long deadly katana, which gleams when the light hits it at just the right spot; and towers over the zombie like a predator eyeing its prey.

In one smooth movement, the monsters which are vying for your flesh are incapacitated. If you had any more energy to gape, you would have done so. Two now truly dead cadavers are lying on the ground, the arteries of their necks exposed to the cool, crisp air. The mysterious stranger makes her way back to you and gently urges you to lie back down.

You groan lowly, and she places her hand on your forehead. "Busujima Saeko." she introduces herself politely, and somehow, the name sends a calming feeling through your body. You relax and sag against the wooden floor. Your eyelids are fluttering erratically as you fight to stay awake, both scared and mortified at what would happen if you do. But her voice swims through the haziness of your mind and you soon begin to slip away, regardless.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2 - In the end

-Insert disclaimer here-

0-0-0

You and Rei Miyamoto are on the roof of the mall, both on your backs, gazing at the night sky. The somber atmosphere around you and her is almost stifling, so you speak up.

"What are you doing up here?"

You ask hoarsely, and choke down the bitter feelings that try to surge out of your throat. Rei chuckles, a sound that is flat and empty, and tilts her head to look at you.

"The same reason you're here." She responds, and shifts her gaze back to the night sky. "Seeing _them_ together makes me want to kill somebody." She admits, and lets out a low laugh.

You make a small grunt of agreement. You push yourself up with your palms and sigh irritably. The beauty of the night seems to be lost on you, and you are in no mood for pleasantries tonight. Both of them can go fuck themselves, you think, and flick a small pebble off the building.

"Say…" You look over to Rei, whose eyes are full of fat salty tears. She turns and meets your gaze, both understanding and hatred shining through her eyes. "Do you still love Takashi? Even after all that he's done."

Your voice cracks when you say his name, but you force yourself into a state of numbness. Detaching yourself from your emotions is remarkably easy in this post-apocalyptic world. You learn things that help you to survive, and you learn things that help you go on living.

"Of course I do. And I know that the same goes for you." Rei whispers her answer wistfully and tugs at her brown locks with disdain in her eyes, as if willing it to change colour. "I see the way you look at her. After all, it's the same way _I_ look at him."

Her voice trails off at the mention of Saeko, and you feel an unfathomable anger boil through your veins. You want to curse the world, curse the people, and curse _her_ for existing, but you don't. You simple sit stiffly on the roof, gazing at the abandoned twilight sky.

You suddenly let out a laugh at the irony of the situation. Rei throws you a look, and you chuckle madly.

"Isn't weird how both of us, who gave them everything, were thrown away in the end? Now we're both stuck up here, together, staring at the sky like it's going to send a bolt of lightning down to kill us."

You hear yourself say, and Rei goes silent for a little while, as if processing what you just said.

"It is weird. But we can't do much, can we?"

Rei makes a movement to stand up, and dusts the dirt of her knees. She extends her hand to you, and your eyes meet hers as you grab it.

"We may be able to choose who to kill and who to save, but in the end, we can't choose who to love."


End file.
